A new projection display that utilizes reflections from hundreds of thousands of micromirrors, each mounted above its own semiconductor memory cell is described in IEEE Spectrum, November 1993, vol. 30, no. 11, written by Jack M. Younse of Texas Instruments Incorporated. The digital micromirror device (DMD) comprises a special light modulator that was invented in 1987 by Larry J. Hornbeck, a Texas Instruments Incorporated scientist. The DMD, or digital micromirror device, covers each memory cell of a CMOS static RAM with a movable micromirror. Electrostatic forces based on the data in this cell tilt the mirror either plus or minus 10 degrees, modulating the light incident on the surface. The light reflected from any of the mirrors passes through a projection lens and creates an image on a large screen. Light from the remaining off mirrors is reflected away from the projection lens and trapped. The portion of the time during each video frame that the mirror remains in the on state determines the shades of grey--from black for zero on time to white for 100 percent on time. Color may be added in two ways, by a color wheel or a 3-DMD set up.
Some DMD devices may have the capability to display only a low number of bits representing the on and off times and, therefore, the shades of grey or shades of color, leading to degradation of the video quality. Also, the use of digital degamma in the DMD display systems entails some loss of resolution (blockiness) in the low intensity regions. Finally, even the best of DMDs can have some defects (pixels stuck on, off, or flat). It is desirable to find some method to provide a correction for these display errors and to provide a more pleasing picture without significantly increasing the time for processing by increasing the number of bits for each on or off time.